<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radiance in Marinette by Megellarose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641127">Radiance in Marinette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megellarose/pseuds/Megellarose'>Megellarose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megellarose/pseuds/Megellarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are participating in a school play, and Adrien is starting to develop a bit of a crush on her from them spending so much time together. (his dad thought it would be good fashion exposure for him to work in theater, so he allowed him  the month off. (I know, surprising, right?))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Radiance in Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this fluffy friends to lovers story! Let's me know what you think in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien wiped the sweat off his forehead and pulled harder on the operating line to expose the bright stage lights to the rest of the auditorium. He wrapped his palms around the rope one after the other until he felt the curtain slam into the block. </p><p>He had been pulling so hard, though, that once the leverage disappeared, his fingers slipped and he tumbled to the ground with a thud.</p><p>“Woah! You okay, buddy?” Nathaniel came up behind him and set his paint supplies on the ground, to lend Adrien a hand. He smiled like the sun and took it. “Haha! Adrien, if I didn’t know you better, I’d think you and Marinette were the same person!”</p><p>Nathaniel bent down to grab his supplies again and Adrien laughed, “Aw come on, she’s not that bad.” He gazed across the auditorium at the group of young actors, among them Marinette.</p><p>She was radiant. Joking and practicing with her friends and fellow actors, bursting with kindness and intelligence that anyone could sense from miles away. A sweet smile curved into his lips and he watched for a moment more before turning back to an already walking away Nathaniel. </p><p>“You gonna help me with the sets, or are you still working on the faulty lights?” he shouted over his shoulder.</p><p>Adrien peered up at the flickering bulbs above his head. Ugh, the procrastinator in him would much rather paint and listen to music with Nate than fix the lights. His father would never allow that kind of procrastination. Sigh. </p><p>Oh wait. His father wasn’t here. Right.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m coming!” he yelled back, and grabbed his things. He giddily skipped back towards Nathaniel to chat about his latest artworks when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.</p><p>His father was here.</p><p>And standing by his side, chatting up a storm with him, was Marinette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is definitely not as deep and well thought out as my other, main fic (go check it out its MUCH better than this one) but I still wanted to write some spontaneous Adrienette mutual pining shit mostly for Tumblr. (So follow me there, I'm also a fanartist mwuahaha)</p><p>I'll still try to make this one good, and add in some conflict and sprinkle in some angst here and there, so stay tuned!</p><p>(Fyi, my other fic updates every Friday and this one... I'll just try to squeeze an update in once a week. Wish me luck!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>